If tomorrow never comes
by Llewella
Summary: Lucius und Narzissa sind 16 Jahre verheiratet. Sie haben sich nie geliebt und sie lieben sich auch jetzt nicht.


Es war schon dunkel, als Lucius Malfoy nach Hause kam. Seine Frau Narzissa stand wartend im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und er sah Entsetzen und etwas, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte in ihren Augen. Dann blinzelte sie und sah ihn wie gewöhnlich mit kalten, dunkelblauen Augen an.

Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen und gestand sich ein, dass er darauf den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte.

Wie viel Zeit war seit der Zwangsheirat schon vergangen? 16 Jahre? 16 Jahre, in denen er ihr nie zeigen konnte, wie sehr er sie liebte. 16 Jahre hatte er die Kälte in ihrem Blick ertragen, die ihm den Atem raubte und ihm klar machte, dass sie seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Warum sollte er ihr gestehen, was er für sie empfand? Sie würde kalt und hart lachen und ihn einen Narren schimpfen. Und alles wäre wieder wie zuvor.

Aber irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen. Irgendwann musste er ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte und nie damit aufhören würde. Sie war die erste Frau, die er wirklich liebte und er würde sie niemals aufgeben. Niemals, auch wenn er sterben würde. Niemals, auch wenn sie ihn weiterhin mit diesen wunderschönen Augen so kalt wie jetzt ansahen würde. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf ihr.

Im Flur war es dunkel und nur das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer milderte die Schwärze. Narzissas langes, blondes Haar schimmerte in allen Silbertönen und das bodenlange, dunkelblaue Seidennachthemd kontrastierte auf seltsam wunderschöne Weise mit ihrer fast weißen Haut.

„Ist was?", fragte sie kalt und sah ihm tief in die grauen Augen, die sie so liebte. Wie würde er je wissen, wie sie fühlte, wenn sie ihn weiter so behandeln würde? Sie liebte ihn und hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt und in seinen Armen geweint, so glücklich war sie, dass er gekommen war. Sie verfluchte den freilaufenden Drachen, den ihr Mann mit dem Zaubereiministerium schon seit zwei Tagen jagte und der sie so lange Zeit von Lucius trennte. Zeit, in der sie krank war vor Sorge, die sie doch nie zeigen konnte. Verdammt, wieso konnten sie nicht wie ein normales Ehepaar leben? Warum durfte sie ihren Mann nicht lieben und warum durfte sie nie ihre Gefühle zeigen? Warum durfte sie nicht wieder in seinen Armen einschlafen, wenn sie schlecht geträumt hatte? Warum durfte sie nie seine nackte Haut auf ihrer spüren? Warum durfte sie ihn nicht lieben? Warum durfte sie nie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren? Warum durfte sie nicht als normale Frau leben?

Sie zwang sich zu einem unbeteiligten Blick.

„Ist was?", fragte sie erneut.

Er beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt umarmt, ihr gezeigt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Doch das war unmöglich. Denn - das wusste er und wünschte sich doch, es wäre nicht so - sie würde in ihm immer den Mann sehen, den sie gezwungen war, zu heiraten, weil er eine gute Partie für sie war.

Der Mann, der jetzt ohne Würde im Türrahmen stand, schmutzig vom Kampf mit dem Drachen, zerfetzt, blutüberströmt. Fast hätte er sie bittend angesehen und wäre, todmüde, in ihre Arme gefallen. Er beherrschte sich und versuchte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Narzissa verbiss sich einen entsetzten Blick. Lucius war verletzt und er war geschwächt. Wenn er wieder gehen würde, würde er sterben...

Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er gekommen war. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, warum, denn er drehte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf sie um und wollte wieder nach draußen treten.

Lucius legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Aber eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen. Eigentlich wollte er hier bleiben, bei Narzissa. Wenn er jetzt aus dem Haus gehen würde und schließlich bei dem Kampf mit dem Drachen umkommen würde, wer würde ihr dann sagen, dass er sie liebte? Er drehte sich langsam um und nickte ihr zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Er öffnete die Tür. Und plötzlich schoss ihm eine Zeile eines Liedes durch den Kopf:

_

* * *

_

_If tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

_And if my time on earth were through _

_And she must face this world without me _

_Is the love I gave her in the past _

_Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes_

* * *

Er wünschte, sie würde wissen, wie sehr er das alles hatte tun wollen und wie sehr es ihn geschmerzt hatte, ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. 

Aber... Wenn er beim Kampf sterben würde, wenn es kein Morgen geben würde, dann musste sie wissen.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief. Dann drückte er die Tür zu und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein nervöses Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er auf sie zutrat. Halb erwartete er, Narzissa würde ihn von sich stoßen und vor ihm davonlaufen, aber sie blieb stehen und sah ihn mit an. In ihren Augen las er Angst vor dem, was kommen würde und doch auch Erleichterung, dass er noch nicht gegangen war. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, ihre schneeweißen Zähne berührten ihre Unterlippe. Langsam trat er näher an sie heran.

„Narzissa...", flüsterte er leise. „Narzissa... ich liebe dich..."

Sie sah ihn lange an und in ihren Augen schimmerte etwas, das sie zu verbergen suchte, was ihr aber nicht vollständig gelang. Lucius sah es.

Es war Liebe und Sorge. Und in diesem Moment zerbrach eine Fessel in ihrem Inneren und sie begann leise zu weinen. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie sacht hin und her. Sein Atem strich über ihre Wange und sie spürte sein Herz schlagen. Lange standen die beiden im Flur, sie hatten die Welt ausgesperrt und waren zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben glücklich.

Doch ihr Glück war nur von kurzer Dauer und wich abgrundtiefem Schmerz, als er sich von ihr löste und sie noch ein letztes Mal in seinem Blick einfing.

Er küsste ihre Oberlippe. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er sie losließ, sich umdrehte und sich mit einem Blick, in dem alle Liebe lag, die in seine Augen passte, verabschiedete.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, brach Narzissa im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers zusammen und weinte. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben betete sie, dass ihm nichts geschehen möge. Irgendwann schlief sie ein, das Bild ihres Mannes immer noch vor den Augen.

* * *

Sie wachte auf, als ein kalter Luftstoß durch den Flur zog und sich gleich darauf der wohligen Wärme des Hauses ergab. Sie blickte auf. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch tränennass. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang sie auf und stürzte zur Tür. Lucius war zurückgekommen.

* * *

Sie hatten den Drachen getötet und Schottland von einem großen Übel befreit. Doch um welchen Preis...

* * *

Narzissa stützte Lucius vorsichtig und führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Hier war er noch nie gewesen. Die Farben überraschten ihn und er fühlte sich in diesem Zimmer, als wäre er endlich zuhause.

Die Wände waren mit weißer Seide bespannt, der Boden mit hellblauem Teppichboden ausgelegt. Es lag knöcheltiefer Schnee, der aber weder kalt noch hart war.

Eine Wand des Zimmers war verspiegelt, Lucius erkannte durch einen violetten Schimmer vor seinen Augen, dass es eine Geheimpforte war. Wo mochte sie wohl hinführen?

Lucius wand sich aus Narzissas Armen und ließ sich in den Schnee gleiten.

Narzissa musterte ihn voller Entsetzen und Angst. Sein Umhang war zerfetzter als davor und zu den Dutzenden von Wunden waren neue dazugekommen. Der weiße Schnee färbte sich mit Blut.

Narzissa setzte sich neben ihren Mann, der sterbend zu ihren Füßen lag und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Er stöhnte leise und biss sich auf die Lippe, um den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Narzissa küsste sanft seine Lippen und er strich über ihre Haare. Sie küsste ihn noch, als er zurück in den Schnee glitt und seine Augen noch ein letztes Mal öffnete.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er heiser. Sie nickte und fing wieder an zu weinen. Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich geliebt, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe und ich werde dich weder vergessen, noch werde ich aufhören, dich zu lieben.."

Er hob den Arm und fuhr mit einem Finger die Züge ihres Gesichts nach.

Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest und küsste sie.

„Geh nicht...", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es ist Zeit.", sagte er leise und küsste seine Frau noch einmal.

„Warte.", sagte sie.

„Warte noch!"

Sie hob ihn vom Boden auf und schleppte ihn zu der verspiegelten Wand. Der blutrote Schnee blieb zurück, als sie den Spiegel betrat und ihn auf der anderen Seite wieder verließ.

* * *

Es regnete. Ein warmer, schöner Regen, der die Spuren des Kampfes von ihm abwusch und seine Schmerzen linderte. Aber es war zu spät.

Er glitt in das nasse Gras, das ihn wärmte und die Kälte des Todes zu vertreiben schien. Doch es war nicht so.

Und als er ein letztes Mal in Narzissas dunkelblauen Augen versank, die so voller Liebe und Trauer waren, hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen und seine grauen Augen schlossen sich für immer.

Und wo immer seine Seele hinfinden würde, Narzissa würde er nie vergessen.

* * *

_Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping _

_She's lost in peaceful dreams So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark _

_And the thought crosses my mind If I never wake up in the morning _

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel _

_About her in my heart _

_If tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

**_And if my time on earth were through _**

**_And she must face this world without me _**

**_Is the love I gave her in the past _**

**_Gonna be enough to last _**

_**If tomorrow never comes** _

_'Cause I've lost love ones in the life _

_Who never knew how much I loved them Now I live with the regret _

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
  
So I made a promise to myself To say each day how much she means to me  
  
And avoid that circumstance  
  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel _

**_If tomorrow never comes _**

**_Will she know how much I loved her _**

**_Did I try in every way to show her every day _**

**_That she's my only one _**

**_And if my time on earth were through _**

**_And she must face this world without me _**

**_Is the love I gave her in the past _**

**_Gonna be enough to last _**

_**If tomorrow never comes** _

_So tell that someone that you love _

_Just what youre thinking of _

_If tomorrow never comes _

_

* * *

_Gott ist das traurig. Ich hoffe, es gefällt den Leuten, die es lesen und ich habe eine dringende Bitte:

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeview!!!!! Bitte! Danke!  
  
LG, Niera


End file.
